


Top Dog

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Watchdog [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Doggy Style, Foreplay, French Kissing, M/M, Mild S&M, Nipple Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Touma, Iori, and Riku have the dorms to themselves for the evening, and decide to use it wisely.





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3P (Touma/Iori/Riku), mostly smut fic that compliments my other two, “Watch Dog” and “LOOK AT . . . US.” Chronologically, this one would fall in between the two. To switch things up, this one is told from Touma's POV rather than Iori's. Also, while it doesn't quite reach that point, there is suggested switching. If you are intrigued, you're in the right place. Keep reading and enjoy!

Riku was lying in bed, eyes closed, while Iori tended to his body, giving him hesitant kisses on any bare skin he could reach. He had a fair bit of ground to cover since Riku had already lost all but his underwear. Touma hovered over the two, shedding the clothes from Iori while working on his own. The three of them had the dorms to themselves this evening and planned to make the most of it.

“Do you,” Iori began, averting his eyes from Touma mid-sentence, “have a favorite position?”

Touma was the one shifting his gaze now, scratching his head and inwardly cursing how stupid this would sound. “Doggy style,” he muttered.

Iori turned his head to look at him and Riku's eyes snapped open. Both gave him wry smiles but didn't fire the jokes Touma had been dreading.

“Let's do it then,” Iori suggested.

This was only their second time getting intimate. The first had been spontaneous, initiated by Touma walking in on the other two in the act and being lured to join by a begging Riku. Iori had moved aside and let Touma and Riku have a turn while he kissed Riku between moans. Eventually Touma had leaned forward and kissed Iori, overwhelmed at how much Iori cared for Riku who Touma cared for. The kiss was an initial shock to the three of them, but the next move came naturally, Touma finishing off Riku and helping Iori with his climax too. Touma didn't know why people talked so much about love triangles; his, Iori, and Riku's relationship connected smoothly, without rough angles, like a perfect circle.

This would be the first time the three of them went in as a set, knowing and not knowing what to expect, and Touma was looking forward to it.

Touma started with foreplay, kissing Riku, melting at the gentle laps Riku did with his tongue against Touma's. It wasn't the most skilled French kissing, but Touma would have taken this treat over any pro's. His favorite part of kissing Riku wasn't the actual act of kissing though; it was when they just barely pulled apart and Riku's eyes fluttered open halfway, mouth still gaping. Touma would marvel at the seductiveness that Riku didn't even know he had. He felt lucky to be one of two people who'd see it.

Noticing Iori looking tempted but shy, Touma kissed him next, with a different fire since Iori was a natural and Touma couldn't help but get turned on by the scowling blush on his face. As much as Touma couldn't shake Riku from his head or his heart, Iori had snuck his way in with him. Touma let Iori get Riku off his back, fully undress him, and situate him onto his hands and knees. Iori then had his fair share of time mouth-to-mouth with a desperate and flexible Riku while preparing his body. Riku obviously wasn't in the mood to be torn apart from Iori's lips, twisting around until Iori suggested he do otherwise and get ready. Reluctantly, Riku unhooked his arm from around Iori's neck and returned to all fours.

Iori was about to enter and that was when Touma thought of a better method than taking turns. Touma played with Iori's opening while Iori worked himself inside Riku, probing him until they both knew he was ready, then gave warning and got the okay before pushing in.

A little scream came from Iori as he experienced being the literal middleman for the first time, being penetrated and doing the penetrating all at once. Touma felt proud of him for not showing more fear and realized it was because Iori was trusting him.

Iori looked hesitant to move, undecided on whether he should be working to pleasure Riku or worry over not unbalancing Touma. He was also probably concerned with one or both of them dislodging. Touma decided to make it easy on him. He pushed further into Iori then pulled back, went in deep again. He used a rhythm that jiggled Iori enough to move him inside Riku as well as apply appropriate pressure to his pleasure spot. Touma stifled his moans in order to hear his partners', Riku's so like his singing voice and Iori's, cute little whimpers.

Both Iori and Touma watched Riku's breathing even as they were reaching their breaking points. Sighs and slapping sounds, sweat slick skin and squirms, it was a real challenge not to crumble minutes in. It was Iori that broke first, releasing into Riku with a choked gasp.

He moved aside to clean himself up and rest, leaving Riku to Touma. Running his hand through his hair and whispering his intentions, Touma received a nod from Riku and wasted no more time entering him, though now allowing him to be in a missionary pose with his legs raised. He was soaking from Iori's go but his muscles were still tight. Touma ran his hands over Riku's abs to his chest, pinching his nipples until Riku writhed, then he got moving.

He worked at a slower pace than in Iori so as not to overexert Riku, but at the same time knew better than to take it easy on him. The kid might be a clumsy kisser, but he had endurance and craved a powerful workout. Still, Touma wanted to keep this up until Riku came with Touma inside him so he had to watch his own stamina.

In time, Touma felt his opening being teased and slowed his thrusts further to turn.

“What?” Touma asked. “Want to give me a go?”

Iori flushed but didn't move his finger that was edging in. “N-no, I mean, I couldn't . . . not yet. This is fine, isn't it?”

Touma grinned. “It's more than fine.” He sighed as Iori dug in deeper. Iori's other hand reached for the choker collar Touma still wore around his neck, pulled it on it so it left Touma slightly craving air. “How about this?” Iori whispered.

Touma grunted a 'yeah,' starting to feel lightheaded, not only from the asphyxiation, but by his building need to let all the ecstasy mounting in him out. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He growled a warning and, at the same time, heard a huff that told him Riku too was finally reaching his peak.

Touma came with a shout, adding his load to Iori's inside Riku while Riku made a mess of his own chest and belly. The three of them reclined on the bed a bit afterwards, then made to fix themselves and the sheets before anyone came home.

It wasn't long before they'd clothed their bodies and masked their emotions again, heading to the common area.

Riku plopped on the couch and Iori seemed about to walk over and join him, but first he considered Touma.

“How does it feel, showing you're no mere underdog without leaving the bedroom?” Iori asked, his face dead serious.

Riku snickered. “You really proved you were Top Dog, Touma!”

Touma half feigned-half felt irritation. “All right, enough. You're lucky you're so cute,” he said, walking over to tousle Riku's hair. “Both of you,” he added, doing the same to Iori. A rosy color came over the uptight boy's face and Riku laughed because of it.

“We're just kidding,” Riku explained, jumping up from the couch and wrapping Touma in a hug. “We love you, Touma.”

Touma saw Iori smile over Riku's shoulder and nod his agreement.

A flash of a screaming audience plagued Touma's mind. How many times had his 'fans' shouted those words? How many had really meant them?

He studied the shine in Iori and Riku's eyes and knew that these two were different. Just because he'd gotten pampered then bruised and abandoned before didn't mean it would happen again. He had to believe that.

Still, he wasn't ready to say those three words back yet, no matter how powerfully he felt, so he said what he considered the next best thing.

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

 

END

 


End file.
